A Web application generally refers to an application that is implemented as a collection of Web pages that operate in a cooperative manner over a network. A Web application can be built using a variety of different types of resources such as Cascading Style Sheets (CSS), JavaScript®, HyperText Markup Language (HTML), image files, and the like. The performance of the Web application is dependent upon many factors including, for example, the organization and interaction of these various resources when executed.